Koho
Koho belongs to User:Confetii The Party Pup Note - Feel free to use Koho in Stories or other writen things as long as his personality is kept right and if you want to make an OC related to him please ask me, he has alot of relatives but I will probably say yes anyway, I also would prefer that when you use him he is in his own fannon (Aka Tundras Fannon) but if you want to take him out of it that is fine also if you use him in stories tell me and link me the story so I can add the story to his list. As a pup Koho is play full, loud, joking and kinda stupid. He tries to be nice and playfull but sometimes he can be stubborn or a bit insensitive. He doesent mind being groomed or bathed but prefers mud and dirt on his fur. He has a short attention span and can easily be distracted. He is kinda like a time bomb waiting to explode and when he snaps he will either gets angry at you or he will ignore you and give you the cold shoulder. When he's older he is pretty mutch the same except when he is around puppies. When he's around puppies he has a caring, fatherly side to him. It is usually hard for him to crack down on his pups and tell them not to do something usualy resulting in him being kind of a pushover very similar to his brother and his pups. When Frosting was still unaware of her Pregnancy with Koho she got sick and needed somewhere to go, Her mate and Two Pups helped her find a nice looking home, Frosting, Tatiana and Kodiak were left there while Boots left thinking that the family wouldn't want a filthy male pup like him. The family took relatively good care of the pups and even helped when Frosting gave birth too Koho but after that Frosting and the pups had to be moved because the family was moving. Frosting, Kodiak, Tatiana and Koho were all adopted again together but they ended up in an Abusive couples home. It wasn't long before Kodiak, Tatiana and Koho escaped but Frosting was still their and the people, thinking she helped the pups escape, left her with Fatal wounds and she left earth for the heavens that night. Kodiak, Koho and Tatiana ended up running into Monty who took them in as a family and kept them safe, also meeting Estrela. Tatiana recognized her and explained too Koho and Kodiak that she was their cousin, Monty's family happily took her in but Koho didn't enjoy her company because of how much she liked too one up him and his Brother. One night Koho got lost in the forest and he ended up being caught by the wilderness services thinking he was a wolf and the brought him to a Mountain in adventure bay. At this point Koho was only a little over a pup but knew how to live in the wild himself and did for a few months till Jake and Everest found him and brought him to Adventure Bay. A Little bit later Koho and Ryder met since Ryder was going to try and find Koho a forever home, but after Koho lived with Jacob (the forever home Ryder found him) for a while he ended up realizing he wanted to live with the paw patrol and those pups, Ryder saw this too along with seeing his knack for Ice Skating, Snowboarding and other winter activities. Ryder decided, Despite his Blindness and Limp, to give him the title of the Paw Patrols Winter Activities Pup. After Koho had been a part of the PAW Patrol for a while Ryder noticed that Tundra, Icee, Cooper, Mindy and Koho had themselves a little snow pup group Ryder decided to create Team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E so the five pups could spend more time together After a few years of dating Koho proposes to Everest and the two pups get married. First they adopt Shiro then a few months later Everest gives birth to there five other pup Trek, Tatiana, Isis, Elbert and Kilimanjaro later giving birth to Hercules and Canyon Later when Shiro and his puphood crush, Akita, get married Koho becomes a grandpup to Nala, Simba, Kovu and Shenzi. After that Koho was overwelmed finding out the rest of his pups also got married and he was now grandpaw to Tramp, Lady, Scamp, Shang, Mulan, Mushu, Posedion, Peyton, Urula, Flounder, Ivy, Mika, Moonrise, Evening, Cobalt and Jacinda. When Koho is around 15 years old in Human Years he gets sick from old age and is atmitted to the hospital. Weeks later, before witnessing his Son's Pup's Birth he leaves his family behind. Some of his pups suspect that he was Reincarnated as Kokomo because of there shared Apperance and Personalty. Koho is a white and tan Siberian Husky. He is mostly white with a tan 'cape' on his back and tail. His face is mostly white exept his ears to his cheeks. His Uniform consists of a purple and blue jacket and Flaped hat His crest has a purple background with his sled surounded by light blue flames. When he is reffing he wears a black and white striped hat like Rockys. After he and Everest get married, Koho has a pin on his collar that has a little tree and the letter E on it representing there marrige (Idea by User:Tundrathesnowpup) Pup Pack Tools * Skate Sharpener * Duct Tape * Small First Aid Kit Vehicle * A white and red Zamboni * Has three setting, Asphault, Ice, Icy road * Is white with a red stripe down the middle * Has three buttons and a wheel * Light Blue: Ice * Dark Blue: Icy Road * Black: Asphault * After Team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E was made his Zamboni was updates with a green buton that gives it snow tracks so he can falow them onto the mountains Fears * Heights * After Getting lost he has some issues about getting lost and if he is left alone somewhere unfamiliar he will freak out * He also has abuse issues due to his past Catchprases * "Its Chill Time!" * "Lets Toboggan and GO!" * "No Storm is to Big! No Snowflakes to Small! Relationships Confetii - Shes probably the closest female he is to besides Spitfire or Honey Lemon and talks to her all the time Monty - Great friends, Kinda like a brother to him Spitfire - He loves watching disney with her and Fanboying over disney things Mindy, Icee, Cooper and Tundra - He looks up to those four very mutch because they where the original snow pups and loves how much work they do for the Paw patrol and was extatic when he found out they where to be on a team together Goliath - He also looks up to him, out of all the SNOW Patrol he likes Goliath the most Everest - He was always good friends with her since he lived with her at Jakes, slowly the two got closer and soon enough Koho was crushing, hard Boots and Starling - He really likes his father and is incredibly close to him, but he sees Starling as more of an Aunt and refers to her by real name because he thinks she might be trying to replace Frosting Garret and Grace - He liked both of them when they first met and has alwasy really liked Little Grace and loved Teaching her about the paw patrol but after knowing Garrett for a bit he didint like him as much as he liked Grace Stuffed animals Buny - Only one he doesent keep as an adult, a mint green bunny with latge pastel spots and a white muzzel Toasty - A big stuffed peice of Toast Tsum Tsum - He Collects Tsum Tsums, only sometimes but he has a few hidden with his other stuffed animals Orca - He got a stuffed Orca at a carnival, he also one a cheap necklice with a pastic jewel on it and the orca wears the necklice Squid - He has a stuffed Squid thats orange with pink and orange tenticles Pingu - He has a little ball shaped black and white Panguin toy Arctic (his pet) Durring the events of Hikers Paw he finds an Arctic Fox naming him Arctic. Till he is old enough to talk Koho considers him like a pet to him but once Arctic grows up and has his own independent thoughts Koho starts to consider him more like a Companion to him Apperance - He is almost completely while exept for grey paws, tail tip and muzzel Family Important Note Nearly everything under Snowfall and Freezer are all related by marrige since he marries Everest and Everest is Tundras Cousin. I only included Biologicaly Related (To Everest or Koho) under that point * Frosting - Mother, Dead * Boots - Father, Alive * Starling - Step Mom, Alive * Kodiak - Brother, Alive * Tatiana - Sister, Alive * Hally - Sister in law, Alive * Basil - Sister in law, Alive * Garrett - Half-Brother, Alive * Grace - Half-Sister, Alive * Everest - Wife, Alive * Tatiana - Daughter, Alive * Isis - Daughter, Alive * Trek - Son, Alive * Elbert - Son, Alive * Kilimanjaro - Son, Alive * Hercules - Son, Alive * Canyon - Son, Alive * Shiro - Son (Adopted), Alive * Cerberus - Nephew, Alive * Clover - Neice, Alive * Gascon - Nephew, Alive * Seal - Nepher, Alive * Birch - Neice, Alive * Bones - Neice, Alive * Hodgin - Nephew, Alive * Russ - Nephew, Alive * Wendell - Neice, Alive * Mylo - Son in Law, Alive * Tristen - Son in Law, Alive * Bambi - Daughter in Law, Alive * Livie - Daughter in Law, Alive * Sable - Daghter in Law, Alive * Peri - Daughter in Law, Alive * Akita - Daughter in Law, Alive * Shenzi - Grandaughter, Alive * Simba - Garndson, Alive * Kovu - Grandson, Alive * Nala - Ganddaughter, Alive * Tramp - Grandson, Alive * Scamp - Grandson, Alive * Lady - Grandaughter, Alive * Flounder - Grandson, Alive * Ursula - Ganddaughter, Alive * Peyton - Grandaughter, Alive * Posedion - Grandson, Alive * Mulan - Grandaughter, Alive * Mushu - Grandson, Alive * Shang - Grandson, Alive * Ivy - Grandaughter, Alive * Mika - Grandaughter, Alive * Cobalt - Grandson, Alive * Evening - Grandaughter, Alive * Moonrise - Grandson, Alive * Jacinda - Grandaughter, Alive * Eren - Grandson, Alive * Kokomo - Grandson, Alive * Socks - Uncle, Alive * Aspen - Aunt, Alive * Sven - Cousin, Alive * Albany - Cousin, Alive * Ebinezer - Cousin, Alive * Eagle - Cousin in law, Alive * Reden - Second Cousin, Alive * Candor - Second Cousin, Alive * Amity - Second Cousin, Alive * Erste - Second Cousin, Alive * Cupcakes - Aunt, Alive * Snickerdoodle - Uncle, Alive * Fluttercake - Cousin, Alive * Astropup - Cousin, Alive * Estrela - Cousin, Alive * Streek - Cousin in Law, Alive * Renegade - Second Cousin, Alive * Charolotte - Second Cousin, Alive * Anastasia - Second Cousin, Alive * Deloris - Second Cousin, Alive * Birdie - Cousin, Alive * Snowball - Brother-in-law, Alive * Trinity - Brother-in-law, Alive * Tanya - Sister-in-law, Alive * Decaf - Brother-in-law, Alive * Iceberg - Nephew, Alive * Snowcap - Neice, Alive * Icicle - Neice, Alive * Snowfall - Mother-in-law, Alive * Freezer - Father-in-law, Alive * Tundra - Cousin, Alive * Blizzard - Cousin, Alive * Icee - Cousin, Alive * Snowstorm - Second Cousin, Alive * Snow - Second Cousin, Alive * Antarctica - Second Cousin, Alive * Arctic - Second Cousin, Alive * Snowdrop - Aunt, Dead * Glacier - Uncle, Alive * Aurora - Second Cousin, Alive * Sage - Second Cousin, Alive * Winter - Second Cousin, Alive * Sport - Cousin, Alive * Max - Second Cousin, Alive * Serenity - Second Cousin, Alive * Rain - Second Cousin, Alive * Cassidy - Second Cousin, Alive * Lyrica - Aunt, Alive * Leo - Uncle, Alive * Lyla - Cousin, Alive * Lia - Cousin, Alive * Elmina - Cousin, Alive * Hail - Cousin, Alive Voice Actors Pup : Scott Wolf (Scamps Voice) Singing : Roger Bart (Scamps singing Voice) Teen/Adult : Billy Joel Random * He limps (Lifting his Left back leg off the ground) * He has and above averedge Sence of smell and hearing * Is blind in his right eye * Good friends with a Canadian Husky, Monty * Realy likes Mouse Jerkey * There isnt one food he doesent like * Absolutely LOVES fetch! * Nicknames, Kokomo, Stevie, Fuzz-butt! * Only Everest is alowed to call him Fuzz-Butt * Has a Crush on Everest * Realy looks up to Tundra, Cooper, Icee and Mindy * He keeps a mint/light green rabbit with pastel rainbow spots, named Buny (his favorite stufed animal) * Stays up late, bothering others sometimes * He can only kinda see out of his left eye * Collects stuffed aimals, would die if anyone found out * He gets carsick if he does anything involving looking down * Has a Mild alergy to Chlorine, if he doesent wash it off soon after getting it in his fur he will have a small alergic reaction, it also REALY bothers his eyes * His Favorite Bow-Tie is his CatBug one (Besides the one he wears on dates) * After his pups are born he passes his Buny down to Trek * Koho has a pet Fox, Alaska, that he saved from a fire, When hes older Alaska ends up being more like a companian than a pet * Hes very prtective over his friends and will stand up to anything if it means hes protecting family or close friends * He tends to stand up to bigger dogs forgeting hes smaller than them and get himself into trouble sometimes * He has tried surfing multiple times but has failed nearly every time * He uploads stories and drawlings online under the name AbroadHusky * He works with Lou every once in a while and sees him as a brother * He lives up on Jakes mountain with Everest * After gettng help from Parka to help some pups after a little sleding accident he takes her in as his Trainee * He has a small Grudge against Tristen since he and Isis broke the family tradition of naming there pups after Disney characters, one Tatiana and Mylo also decided not to do it he decided it wasnt as big of a deal and didnt mind * He looks at Juniper like his own Daughter * When Koho is about 15 years (human) old he is Admited to the Hospital and dies of old age, He shared his last words with his Son Hercules only an Hour before Hercules own pups Kokomo and Eren were born By me Current gen In Order * Pups and The Sledding Disaster * A Crush? Part One * A Crush? Part Two * Pups and the Hockey Tournament * Pups on a Bridge * Pups in Love * Worthless Pups * Pups Find a Kodiak * Cold Paws * Hikers Paw * Pups feeling lost * Koho and Everest Second best Couple in Adventure Bay * The Cupcake Catastrphe Future gen * Pups and the Snowy Proposal * Slice of Life * A White Winter Surprise * A Cold Delivery * Treks Adventure * Pups find a Crush * Pups at the Age of Danger * Not everything lasts forever Song Articles * You'll Play Your Part * Possibility Off Cannon * Magical Mystery Cure * Torn from everything I love By others * Pups across the Globe * Shiro goes to the zoo * Pups across the Globe Part 1: The quest begins in the U.S (mentioned) * Pups across the Globe Part 2: Canadian bacon * Pups across the Globe Part 3: The British crown * Pups across the Globe Part 4: The Paris Catacombs * The family * Pudom and Pawmorrah * Ice by step * Fourth of July with the family * I Need Your Love (Rafael's version) * A Chilly Reunion * Cinnibear X honey lemon * Snow Pups and the Giant Snowstorm Rescue Colabs Current Gen * Pups and the Snow Fort Stories * Pups and the little crush Future Gen * Pups get a Job Creepypasta By Me * The World Breaking * Bittersweet By Others Crackship By Me * Pup Outta Water * Deep Breaths, you will be okay By Others Kohoref.jpg|Most Recent Reference of Him Screenshot 2015-01-27 at 10.34.42 PM.png|Colab with a good friend of mine on DA Screenshot 2015-01-16 at 8.22.38 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-16 at 8.22.32 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-16 at 8.23.37 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-16 at 8.23.55 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-16 at 8.24.05 PM.png Screenshot 2015-01-17 at 4.58.42 PM.png|Everest and Koho sled racing Screenshot 2015-01-17 at 7.21.44 PM.png|His sled P1200426.jpg|Drawn by Marshall+skye4502 Screenshot 2015-01-21 at 11.26.25 PM.png|Reference Sheet Screenshot 2015-01-21 at 11.26.05 PM.png|Edit #2 Screenshot 2015-01-21 at 11.25.55 PM.png|Edit #1 Screenshot 2015-01-27 at 10.35.00 PM.png|Everest trying to figure out whos tail that is KohoxEverest.jpg|Art Trade with Wittlefuzzypuppehs Everest and Koho having some Hot Coco! Screenshot 2015-02-01 at 2.25.38 PM.png|Koho and Everest Relaxing, Art Trade with MJNazario Screenshot 2015-02-01 at 2.26.34 PM.png|Koho getting Everst the Apple she wants, guess he forgot that he is afrait of heights Screenshot 2015-02-01 at 2.27.39 PM.png|Koho and Everest cuddlign by the fire, Art Trade with PurplePawPrints Screenshot 2015-02-02 at 6.25.45 AM.png|Koho and Everest playing with a stick out in the snow, drawn by Bakinaage on DA 0222152128.jpg|Drawn by Pipthepuplover, eee I love it! 0227152044.jpg|Another one by Pipthepuplover, Ahh you dont know how mutch I love Big Hero 6, and hes hading Koho a plushie wolf! My life is complete 20150227 232311.jpg|Yay, Human Koho done by Marie, it looks awesome! 1425152889745.jpg|Another one by Pipthepuplover, so cute! I love it 1425157873252.jpg|Yet Another picture done by Pipthepuplover, Koho meeting my favorite big hero six character, Honey lemon! 0308151548.jpg|Pipthepuplover, Koho. Everest Confetii and Honey Lemon! 0313152110.jpg|Pipthepuplover, Poptart, Gogo, Confetii, Honey Lemon, Koho and Everest dancing the night away Koho and Shiro.png|Koho and Shiro (Kohos Future Adopted Pup owned by Sarah the FBI Pup, I agreed that Shiro could be Everest and Kohos adopted pup) Koho and Shiro and their plushies.png|Koho and Shiro with there Favorite Plushes Screenshot 2015-03-21 at 3.04.23 AM.png|Koho reashuring that Shiro will make a great Snow Pup Screenshot 2015-03-29 at 12.15.37 PM.png|Koho and Everest with there pups, AT with sianiiwolf03 on DA Screen Shot 2015-03-29 at 5.34.18 PM.png|Koho and Everest done by LyaneYorkie Screenshot 2015-04-02 at 9.19.22 PM.png|Koho saving, his leter pet fox, Alaska from a fire (Read Hikers Paw) Screenshot 2015-04-02 at 9.19.14 PM.png|Koho having a convo with the rabbit everest gave him (see A Crush? Part Two) while hiding in his tent (see Worthless Pups) Screenshot 2015-04-03 at 10.59.23 PM.png|AT with someone on Da (dies!) Screenshot 2015-04-03 at 11.08.21 PM.png|AT with Flyingtreeinafishbowl on DA, Dies again* Screenshot 2015-04-04 at 4.13.29 AM.png|(Fixed his face to be white and gave him an egg for easter) AT with Confetiithepartypup.png|Koho and Tyson. Tyson teaching Koho how to jump through a ring of fire Art 001.jpg|Koho and Monty playing, thanks Pitbulllover 0418152049.jpg|Koho and Everest as Lady and Tramp Koho "Circle of life".jpg|Well Kohos Grandson is named Simba, so Koho, being the Disney dork he is, would do excactly this! Anyway so yeah and Shiro is like "Dad, can you not?" Koho "Part of your world".jpg|More Koho X Disney crosovrs, kinda sad I forgot about Ariels Flowing Red hair till after I did the background KohosFamily.jpg|Koho, Everest and their five puppies! Happy family.jpg|Koho napping with his pups Kohoxeverestwithhoney.jpg|Colab with Pipthepuplover, Honey lemon telling Koho and Everest a story Arttrade.jpg|Spitfire singing "I wont say i in love" and playing with Koho about his crush on Everest (aahh his Colors are so off!!) 2015-05-29 11.27.59.jpg|Art Trade with Puppyloverjoy Koho and his big bro Kodiak Kohoandspitfire.jpg|Screenshot of Koho and Spitfire 0526152012.jpg|Koho comforting Isis after she had a night mare by Pipthepuplover 0601150829.jpg|Koho drawn by Pipthepuplover 0531152017.jpg|Koho and Isis drawn by Pipthepuplover Father's Day.jpg|Koho (He isnt colored because I didnt have the right tools) with his brother, half siblings and his dad for a fathers day portrait Screenshot 2015-06-22 at 12.31.55 PM.png|Drawling by Littlesplashdog on DA their side of an Art Trade Screenshot 2015-06-29 at 9.27.53 AM.png|Koho and Elsa, a Request by Chandlerscout Kohospuppack.png|I never uploaded this, Kohos pup pack, it has a small first aid kit on the back, a Skate Sharpener, Snowball Maker, Duct Tape and a few skate covers if a pup forgets them (I changed it to a purple pack) Kohouniform.jpg|Kohos updated uniform and Tag Kohobadgege.jpg|Better look at his new Tag (Credit to Fuzzy for the idea) Badge2.png|Kohos Tag by Chase Police Pup555 Ppztylekoho.jpg|Koho in the PP style, Blech I hate it so much I cant do the PP style (I referenced a picture of Everest) Kohoblankete.jpg|Testing my new marker to see if it works for Koho, Surprisingly it really did work Kohohuman.jpg|My atempt at Human Koho, I see his with huge uncut shaggy hair Kohopup.jpg|Found an old sketch, so I colored it up digital last night Kohoref.jpg|Newest Reference for Koho Kohoxzumae.jpg|I just relized I have only drawn Koho X Zuma art a few times so I decided to sketch up a drawling, the story is Koho fell in the water so Zuma have him a towel and a kiss on the forhead to make him feel better Kohoandzumapins.jpg|Just a little Headshot Sketch to represent there Marrige Significange, Koho has a band of blue rubber tied with Z etched in it and Zuma has a little metal Snowboard on it with a K on it Koho headshot.jpg|Headshot of Koho drawn by Chase Police Pup555 thanks! Kohoshillohet.jpg|Kohos Sillohet Screenshot 2015-07-24 at 5.26.01 PM.png|Koho, Confetii and Thunder making meme faces by Lunar Lex Shuttup.jpg|Koho and his Half Sister Grace, I see them acting like this alot, Koho: Grace I said I didnt want your help, Grace: Shut Up, im helping Teamavalanche.jpg|Team Avalanche! Kohotitlecard.jpg|I re-drew my Title Card for Koho Kohoandparka.jpg|Koho and his Trainee Parka Collab.jpg|Collab between me and Fuzzy, Koho and Mindy sledding Parkaandkohotraining.jpg|Parka and Koho working together on something Lohosquid.jpg|Koho with the Squid and Penguin I won yesterday Koho and Zuma with Cora and Gibbon.png|Koho and Zuma with Sasha, Shasta and Clays two puppies Cora and Gibbon Screenshot 2015-08-08 at 8.03.09 PM.png|Koho and Everest drawn by XfangheartX on DA Screenshot 2015-08-09 at 2.42.47 AM.png|*flails* An amazing gift of Teak and Koho done by Teakthesnowpup, Somehow there collars got switched around Screenshot 2015-08-10 at 3.55.56 PM.png|Kohos Tag down in the bottom Left drawn by Cakethewarriorcat Team AVALANCHE.jpg|Team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E.s Tags and Bandana drawn by Pitbulllover Pupupupets.jpg|Koho and Alaska Humanheadshots.jpg|Human Koho Headshot on the left PAW patrol OCs.png|Koho second from the left at the top Big pic.jpg|Large Picture Containing Koho Thunderadnsgettek.jpg|Close up of the part Containing Koho Kohopiptibe.jpg|Gift of Koho by Pipthepuplover Kohoxeverest.jpg|Koho and Everest by Pipthepuplover Chibulove.jpg|Koho in the Paw Patrol style by Pipthepuplover Come on.jpg|Sven trying to get Koho to go Skydiving, Yeah Prolly not Guna Succede in that Sven Koho For Confetti The Party Pup.jpg|Koho in the Puppy Maker, Gift from Splash It's chill time!.png|Giftie of Koho by Puppylove5, thank chuu so much! Kohohumandugi.jpg|Digital Human Koho (He has Long Floppy Hair and I gave him a little Leg Brace thing since I cant have his leg broken but he needs something representing his limp) Sketchofhumankoho.jpg|Sketch of Human Koho Koho's death.png|Picture of Kohos death from 'Not everything lasts forever' done by Silver, thank you so much! SCAN0086.jpg|Just relized I never added this to Kohos Page, But 258Raindrops side of our Art trade Koho and Goliath building a snowman together Screenshot 2016-09-12 at 9.52.21 PM.png|I decided to draw the first picture I did of Everest and Koho again since I have Improved a lot Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Paw Patrol Category:Team A.V.A.L.A.N.C.H.E Member Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Mentor Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Character's